Mafia Families and Drug Cartels
Dons (bosses) The Don or boss is the head of a family. The boss receives a cut of every operation taken on by every member of his family. Depending on the family, the boss may be chosen by a vote from the capo of the family. In the event of a tie, the Underboss must vote. In the past, all the members of a family voted on the boss, but by the late 2000's, any gathering such as that usually attracted too much attention. Sometimes the Don chooses his successor. Typically, a Don will put lawyers of insulation between himself and any acts. Whenever he gives orders, he gives them in private to either his underboss, lawyer or one of his capos, who in turn pass them down the line. France Corleone Family *Vito Corleone *Michael Corleone *Al Neri *Freaky Willy *Santino Corleone (acting) *Luigi Pennino *Domenico Von Crane Barzini Family *Emilio Barzini *Paul Fortunato *Victor Barzini Tattaglia Family *Samuele Tattaglia *Osvaldo Altobello *Rico Tattaglia *Alejandro Burromuerto (acting) *Luigi Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Phillip Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo *Garnet Stracci Family *William Stracci *Elio Nunziato *Johnny Corleone *Victoria Arkham *Bruce Ultor O'Donnell Family (defunct) *Patrick O'Donnell America (1960's-1980's) Vinci Family *Frank Vinci *Leonardo da Vinci *Samuele Vinci Marina Family *Raul Marina *Raul Marina II *Antonio Cadena *Osvaldo Ramozzi (acting) Falcone Family *Tomaso Falcone *Carlo Falcone America (1980s-2016) Travonni/DePalmo Family *Ignazio DePalmo Sr. *Giuseppe Travonni Forletti Family *Giacollo Forletti *Carmine Forletti Terresse Family *Frederico Terresse Gammossi Family *Umberto Gammossi Corcesse Family *Gianni Corcesse Montana Cartel *Tony Montana *Frank Carezzo O'Neille Family *Shraemrock O'Neille Boggel/Wagner's organised crime ring *Emilio Wagner/Timothy Boggel Deadshot Family *Deadshot Gomez/Ligi Cartel *Gaspar Gomez *Ronnie Ligi Cobblepot Family *Meyer Cobblepot Clurkicus Family (defunct) *Clurkicus Cornet Family *Jeffrey Cornet DeVazzi Family *Carmine DeVazzi Delvecco Family *Luigi Delvecco Magistro Family (turned to Scavenger Syndicate) *Piero Magistro Malestra Family *Calvinia Malestra Bloodmixer Family *Aldo der Lertrich/Bloodmixer Sausage/Vittorez Cartel *Alejandro Sausage *Eduardo Vittorez Diaz Cartel *Edgart Diaz *Alfonso Diaz *Rico Rafael Contreras Cartel *Nacho Contreras *Jack Morganson Burrell Cartel *Thomas Burrell The Threeclan *Ettore Alvaggio Pictures Vito_smells_flower.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Don_Barzini.png|Don Emilio Barzini. Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Don Samuele Tattaglia. Phillip Cuneo.png|Don Phillip Cuneo. Don_Stracci.png|Don William Stracci. Patrick_O'Donnell.png|Don Patrick O'Donnell. Frank_Vinci.png|Don Frank Vinci. Marina_talkin'.png|Don Raul Marina. Carlo_Falcone.png|Don Carlo Falcone. Cadena.jpg|Don Antonio Cadena. Elio Nunziato.png|Don Elio Nunziato. Leonardo.png|Don Leonardo da Vinci. Carmin Cuneo.jpg|Don Carmin Cuneo. Freaky Willy.jpg|Don Freaky Willy. Paul young.jpg|Don Paul Fortunato. Santino in black and white.jpg|Santino Corleone (acting Don). Neri.jpg|Don Al Neri. Oscar.png|Don Osvaldo Altobello. Rico Tattaglia.jpg|Don Rico Tattaglia. Ramozzi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi (acting Don). Michael Corleone.png|Don Michael Corleone. Cuneo Don.png|Don Garnet. Johnny looks like Bruno.jpg|Don Johnny Corleone. Tomaso Falcone.jpg|Don Tomaso Falcone. Travonni.jpg|Don Giuseppe Travonni. Tony M. Comeeriar ya big golut kiss kiss!.png|Don Tony Montana. Shremrock.jpg|Don Shraemrock O'Neille. Don Emilio Wagner.jpg|Don Emilio Wagner. Gaspar.jpg|Don Gaspar Gomez. Clurkicus.jpg|Don Clurkicus. Aldo de boss.jpg|Don Aldo der Lertrich AKA Bloodmixer. Deadshot.jpg|Don Deadshot. Don Burromuerto.png|Alejandro Burromuerto (acting Don). Malestra.png|Don Calvinia Malestra. Burrell.jpg|Don Thomas Burrell. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Don Domenico Von Crane. Victor_Barzini_pic.png|Don Victor Barzini. Lawyers A Lawyer is the adviser to the Don in the Mafia, and can sometimes be his accountant, childhood friend or a former hitman. Lawyer try to be legitimate so that they can "prove" the family legitimate as well, and are rarely involved in hits, robberies, or any physical activities that the Mafia carries out. A Lawyer can become don, first in-line, while another person who can gain the position is Underboss or Capo. Corleone Family *Genco Abbandando *Tom Hagen *John Constantine *Gaear Grimsrud *Finn Mertens Barzini Family *Tony Bianchi *Harvey Dent *Chad Walter Wilson Tattaglia Family *Freddie Nobile *Osvaldo Altobello Cuneo Family *Elvis Smoth *Garnet *Gideon Kane Stracci Family *Jackson Fontana *Elio Nunziato *Anarky O'Donnell Family *Lionel Scaleri Vinci Family *Leone Galante Marina Family *Juan El Tiger *Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov Falcone Family *Jeb Murphy Pictures Old_Tom.jpg|Tom Hagen. Luciano_Barroska.jpg|Tony Bianchi. Freddie.jpg|Freddie Nobile. Edwin.jpg|Elvis Smoth. Fontana.jpg|Jackson Fontana. Lionel_Scaleri.jpg|Lionel Scaleri. Leone_Galante.jpg|Leone Galante. Juan_El_Tiger.png|Juan El Tiger. Falcone_lawyer.png|Jeb Murphy. Krokov.png|Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov. Galnet.png|Garnet. Anarky.jpg|Anarky. Gideon Kane.jpg|Gideon Kane. Elio Nunziato.png|Elio Nunziato. Harvey Dent.jpg|Harvey Dent. Donato.jpg|Osvaldo Altobello. Underbosses The Underboss (also known as sotto capo or capo bastone) is the second most important position in a family, directly beneath the Don himself. The underboss is usually appointed by the boss himself. The underboss is in charge of all of the capos and is usually first in line to become acting boss if the boss is imprisoned, while also frequently seen as a logical successor. Corleone Family *Santino Corleone *Charlie Trapani *Luigi Pennino *Domenico Von Crane *Carmine Von Crane *Gaear Grimsrud Barzini Family *Victor Barzini *Francesco Barzini *Alberto La Ruso Tattaglia Family *Rico Tattaglia *Bruno Tattaglia *Johnny Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Marco Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo *Clarence Stracci Family *Salvatore Stracci *Johnny Corleone *Tweedledee *Oswald Cobblepot O'Donnell Family *Ray Scaleri Vinci Family *Leonardo da Vinci *Fat John *J. Jonah Jameson Jr. Marina Family *Raul Marina II *Javier Sanchez *Toothy *Osvaldo Ramozzi Falcone Family *Jimmy Falcone *Eddie Scarpa Pictures Sonny Corleone.jpg|Santino "Sonny" Corleone. Emilio_Jr._2.jpg|Victor Barzini. Rico_Tattaglia.jpg|Rico Tattaglia. Mikey.png|Marco Cuneo. Salvatore_Stracci.png|Salvatore Stracci. Bill_Montana.jpg|Ray Scaleri. Leonardo.png|Leonardo da Vinci. Raul_Marina_II.png|Raul Marina II. Jimmy_Falcone.png|Jimmy Falcone. Eddie Scarpa.png|Eddie Scarpa Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino. Bruno Tattaglia.png|Bruno Tattaglia. Carmin Cuneo.jpg|Carmin Cuneo. Freaky Willy.jpg|Freaky Willy. Francesco.jpg|Francesco Barzini. Sosa's Gang.jpg|Javier Sanchez. Cute Toothy.jpg|Toothy. Johnny gettin' choked.jpg|Johnny Tattaglia. Sissy Fat.png|Fat John. Rammi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi. Charlie and Jerry.jpg|Charlie Trapani Johnny Corleone.jpg|Johnny Corleone. Dee.jpg|Deedee "Tweedledee" Tweedleson. HE'S BACK!.jpg|Clarence. J. Jonah Jameson Jr..jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Jr. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Domenico Von Crane. Capos A caporegime (capo) is in charge of a group of soldiers who report directly to him. A capo (also known as Capone) is appointed by the boss and reports to him or the underboss. A Capone runs his own territory and gives a percentage of his (and his underlings) earnings to the boss. He is also responsible for any tasks assigned, including murder. In labour racketeering it is usually a capo who controls the infiltration of union locals. Notable caporegimes Corleone Family *Sal Tessio *Peter "Fat Pete" Clemenza *Rocco Lamp *Domenico Von Crane *Luigi Pennino *Clarence *James Von Crane Barzini Family *Paul Fortunato *Domenico Mazza *Bobby Toro (sometimes) *Roberto Barzini *Mike Toht *Maximilian Hollande *Milan Petrovich Tattaglia Family *Luigi Fusco *Giovanni Armanno *Rudolph Tattaglia *Kelly Berry *Walter Manetti Cuneo Family *Michael Costa *Mario DeBellis *Ronnie Tosca Stracci Family *Bobby Toro *Oscar Zavarelle *Leo Grossi *Carmine Stracci Vinci Family *Derek Barrel *Johnny DeMantagna *Samuele Vinci Marina Family *Lucas Hernandez *Sissy Fat *Juarez Marina Falcone Family *Eddie Scarpa *Rocco Scarpa *Carmine Falcone Pictures Tessio_and_Michael.png|Salvatore "Salvatorr the Meatbuff" Tessio AKA Sal Tessio. Mazza_in_casino.jpg|Domenico Mazza. Luigi.jpg|Luigi Fusco. Costa.jpg|Michael Costa. Bobby!.jpg|Bobby Toro. Rudolph Tattaglia.jpg|Rudolph Tattaglia. Armanno.png|Giovanni Armanno. Oscar Zavarelle.png|Oscar Zavarelle. Clemenza.jpg|Peter "Fat Pete" Clemenza. Mario Debellis.jpg|Mario DeBellis. Luissi.jpg|Luigi Pennino. Sissy Fat.png|Sissy Fat. Lucas Hernandez.jpg|Lucas Hernandez. Paul Barrel.jpg|Derek Barrel. Eddie Scarpa.png|Eddie Scarpa. Rocco.png|Rocco Scarpa. Leo Grossi.jpg|Leo Grossi. Carmine Falcone.png|Carmine Falcone. Johnny DeMantagna.png|Johnny DeMantagna. Ronnie Tosca.jpg|Ronnie Tosca. Rocco Lamp.jpg|Rocco Lamp. Juarez Marina.jpg|Esteban "Juarez" Marina. Little Bobby Toro.jpg|Carmine Stracci. Clarance.jpg|Clarence. Kelly.jpg|Kelly Berry. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Domenico Von Crane. Mike Toht.jpg|Mike Toht. Paul in film.jpg|Paul Fortunato. Walterro.jpg|Walter Manetti. Soldiers Soldato (or soldier) is a made member of a family. Once a member is made he is untouchable, meaning permission from a soldier's boss must be given before he is murdered. When the books are open, meaning that a family is accepting new members, a made man may recommend an up-and-coming spy to be a new soldier. Soldiers are the main workers of the family, usually committing crimes like assault, murder, extortion and intimidation. In return, they are given profitable shops to run by their superiors and have full access to their family's connections and power. Notable soldati Corleone Family *Poli Gatto *Tony Russo *Richie Pisano *Freaky Willy *Carmine Rosato *Tony Rosato *Luigi Pennino *Dominic Clemenza *Giorgio Russo *Domenico Von Crane *Joey Zasa *Samuele Gorginni Barzini Family *Tomasino Lo Bello *Richie Donatelli *Micky Mancini *Bingo Bartelli *Rayce Flaubert *Jacob Johnson *Don Chaper Tattaglia Family *Donny Marinelli *Giorgio Russo (joined the Corleones) Cuneo Family *Bobby Marcolini *Giovanni Russo Stracci Family *Mario Stracci *Giuseppe Russo (betrayed Corleones) Vinci Family *Frank Triangoli *Mario Filippo Marina Family *Toothy *Henry Tomasino (joined the Falcones) *Silvio Palmieri *Antonio Morales *Alvin De Carlos Falcone Family *Vito Corleone (former) *Joe Clemenza *Frankie the Mick *Alberto Grossano *Henry Tomasino Picture Poli_Gatto.png|Poli Gatto. Bill_Montana.jpg|Tomasino Lo Bello. Donny_Marinelli.jpg|Donny Marinelli. Bobbi_Marcolini.jpg|Bobby Marcolini. Mario_Stracci.jpg|Mario Stracci. Lou in de film.png|Luigi Pennino. Toothy_creepy.png|Toothy. Carmine Rosato.jpg|Carmine Rosato. Tattaglias VS Pisano.jpg|Richie Pisano. Tony russo.png|Tony Russo. Vito Corleone hitman.jpg|Vito Corleone. Tony Rosato.png|Tony Rosato. Henry Tomasino.jpg|Henry Tomasino. Dominic.png|Dominic Clemenza. Joey Zasa.jpg|Joey Zasa. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Domenico Von Crane. Frankie da mick.png|Frankie the Mick. Richie Donatelli.png|Richie Donatelli (simply known as Georgie Porgie). Sam G.jpg|Samuele Gorginni. Alvin Carlossi.png|Alvin De Carlos. Micki_Mancini.jpg|Micky Mancini. Bingo.jpg|Bingo Bartelli. Spies A Spy is not an official member of a family and often works in the family shops, or spies on enemies from other families in the hopes of being "made" into a family soldato. Spy can include a wide range of people who work for the family. Spy can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a family is accepting new membership, the best spies are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. A spy can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with (restaurant owners, etc.) In other cases, a spy might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. They also have great negotiation skills, and can also be associates. Notable spys Corleone Family *Nicky Corleone *Carlo Rizzi *Tito Bonasera *Tito Morelli *Boom Boom Tradicional *Mama Scorpion *Anthony Gatto Barzini Family *Sergio Turrera *Emilio Belloq *Moe Greene *The Eds *3rd Street Saints *Gustavoe Rockquesz *Bingo Bartelli *Francois Flaubert Tattaglia Family *Alejandro Burromuerto *Francesco Manetti *Sparta Cuneo Family *Frederico De Leonardis Stracci Family *Kyle Stracci Vinci Family *Pepe Costa Marina Family *Rafael Molosco *Antonio Xavier *Roberto Gattos *Mickey Cohen *Pablo Picasso (not the painter) Falcone Family *Antonio Balsamo *Harvey Beans *Jack Olivero *Carmine Falcone Pictures Nicky.jpg|Nicky Corleone. Turrera.jpg|Sergio Turrera. Spartan.jpg|Sparta. Federico_Leonardis.png|Frederico De Leonardis. Croc_Stracci.jpg|Kyle Stracci. Pepe Costa.png|Pepe Costa. Boom Boom Tradicional.jpg|Boom Boom Tradicional. Tito Morelli.jpg|Tito Morelli. Tonyballs.png|Tony Ballz. Carmine Falcone.png|Carmine Falcone. Jack Olivero.png|Jack Olivero. Cohen.jpg|Mickey Cohen. Alejandro Burrumuerto.jpg|Alejandro Burromuerto. Beans.png|Harvey Beans. Emilio Belloq.jpg|Emilio Belloq. Jimmy Timmy.jpg|Jimmy Starkey. (The Eds) Double D.jpg|Double D Warner. (The Eds) Eddy with wing.jpg|Eddy Freebers. (The Eds) Ed Hutton.png|Ed Hutton. (The Eds) Jonny 2x4.png|Jonny 2x4. (The Eds) Pablo Picasso.jpg|Pablo Picasso. Bingo_small.jpg|Bingo Bartelli. Assassins The Assassins are members who are tasked with assassinating and murdering enemies from rival families in their hit contracts from their crime family members. For their working, they are very valuable to the each member of the family. They work and earn the big cash for reward. The missions that they are given are either from Boss, Underboss, Lawyer, Capo and/or a trusted Soldier. Notable Assassins Tattaglia Family *Salvatore Manetti *Norm Felichelli Corleone Family *Willie Sissy (joined the Tattaglias) *Crazy Horse *Kenneth Cuneo Family *Nicholas Klaus *Derrick Loscano Barzini Family *Timothy Cavestone *Alberto La Ruso *Harold Peterson Stracci Family *Johnathan Cadimius *Sameth Feirrara Marina Family *Toothy *Aldo der Lertrich *Harold Maibatazzu Vinci Family *Stephena Cojonez Falcone Family *Jimmy Scaleri Pictures Luca's_assasssin.jpg|Salvatore Manetti. Klaus_gettin'_choked.jpg|Nicholas Klaus. Barzini assassin.jpg|Alberto La Ruso. Norm Felichelli.jpg|Norm Felichelli. Evil_Toothy.jpg|Toothy. Stephena Cojonez.jpg|Stephena Cojonez. Aldo der Lertrich.jpg|Aldo der Lertrich. Feirarra.jpg|Sameth Feirrara. Crazy Horse 2.jpg|Angelo "Crazy Horse" Granalli. Carlo Colini.jpg|Kenneth. Will Sissy.jpg|Willie Sissy. Johnathan Cadimius.png|Johnathan Cadimius. Derrick Loscano.jpg|Derrick Loscano. Jimmy Scaleri.jpg|Jimmy Scaleri. Maibatazzu.jpg|Harold Maibatazzu. Security Guards A Security Guard is a made member of a family responsible for handling those who do not go along with family policies, rules and deals. It often involves threats of violence, beatings or murder. Sometimes security guards aren't part of a gang run by a caporegime and report directly to a boss. Notable Security Guards Corleone Family *Luka Brasi *Al Neri *Meyer Cobblepot (boss of his family) Stracci Family *Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez Barzini Family *Victor Zsasz *Luigi Peterson *Andrew St. John Cuneo Family *Fredo Buttowski Marina Family *Sergio Luccio Tattaglia Family *Jim Reed *Thomas Elliot Falcone Family *Claude Reese Vinci Family *Giovanni Spollitto Pictures Bye,_bye_Luca.jpg|Luka Brasi. Juan Hernandez.jpg|Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez. Zsasz.jpg|Victor Zsasz. Operator.jpg|Fredo Buttowski. Jim_Reed.png|Jim Reed. Sergio Luccio.png|Sergio Luccio. Thomas Elliot.jpg|Thomas "Hush" Elliot. Al Neri police.jpg|Al Neri. Wise Guys Wise Guys are a part of the family that beat up the debtors and they work for Soldiers, like Spies, but with brute force and enforcered intimidation skills, like his enforcers. Notable Wise Guys Corleone Family *Marty Malone *Carmine the Cat *Samuele Gorginni Tattaglia Family *Mikey Soleri Barzini Family *Johnny Mussolini *Giovanni Mantollini Stracci Family *Bennie Alioto Cuneo Family *Monkey Ass Calamari Falcone Family *Adam-Andre Domantto Marina Family *Tony Amiot Vinci Family *Riccardo Von Aliotti Pictures Monk_Malone.jpg|Marty "Monk" Malone. Mike_Soleri.jpg|Michael "Mikey" or "Mike" Soleri. Johnny Musolinni.jpg|Johnny Mussolini. Andre Domatto.jpg|Adam-Andre Domantto. Willie Sissy's face.gif|Willie Sissy. Gorginni.jpg|Samuele Gorginni. Eduardo Barzini.jpg|Monkey Ass Calamari. Jackal.png|Tony Amiot. Bennie Alioto as chef.jpg|Bennie Alioto. Truck Drivers Truck Drivers are best for driving trucks to the warehouses, factories or hubs. They can be slaves to higher ranks and work with workers alongside the citizens. Notable Truck Drivers Corleone Family *George Jovino Tattaglia Family *Jones Van Damm *Lazlo Valentin Stracci Family *Diego Stracci Cuneo Family *Scarecrow Barzini Family *Deadly Ed Barzini *Tito Belloq Marina Family *Rocco Luciano Falcone Family *Samuele McFanotti Vinci Family *Claudio Brusco Pictures Jaggy_Jovino.jpg|George "Jaggy" Jovino. Vam_Damm.png|Jones Van Damm. Diego.jpg|Diego Stracci. Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow. Eduard.JPG|Deadly Ed Barzini. Claudio B.png|Claudio Brusco. Lazlo Valentin.png|Lazlo Valentin. Tito Belloq.jpg|Tito Belloq. Workers Workers are the best at doing dirty jobs, they can be slaves to higher ranks, work for family money and are very important to the family. They can also be slaves to the citizens (rank). Notable Workers Cuneo Family *Kevin Moonmen Barzini Family *Norman Barzini *Gianni Hazelbeak Tattaglia Family *Jim Reed *Tony Jacobs *Jim Laferro *Nathan Healy (payroll) *Stephano Gomzano (payroll) *Salvatore O'Brien (payroll) *Benjamin O'Brien (payroll) Stracci Family *Plinto Ottaviano Corleone Family *Jim Reed (Tattaglia snitch) *Eduardo der Lertrich *Alvin Von Galvazzi Marina Family *Jimmy the Spit *Patsy Cannoli Falcone Family *The Church Pianist Vinci Family *Andy Jones Pictures Richie_Noriega.png|Kevin Moonmen. Jim_Reed.png|Jim Reed. Norman_Barzini.jpg|Norman Barzini. Ottaviano.jpg|Plinto Ottaviano. Church Pianist.jpg|Ugo Reginno AKA The Church Pianist. Fat Nathan.jpg|Nathan Healy. Gonzales.png|Diego Gonzales. Andy Jones.jpg|Andy Jones. Citizens A Citizen can be a secret associates of their crime family, they can be supplying drugs, selling weapons, giving the information from Spies to Soldiers and/or Capos. They are important to their crime family and work for Spies and they are beginners in their crime family. Notable Citizens Tattaglia Family *Virgil Sollozzo *Sameth Clinton *Rodney Aquigliaro *Remigio Puricci (boss of his family) Barzini Family *Harvey Dent *Luis Espizona *Adolphe Chaput Corleone Family *Joel Stromboli *Jackson Woltz *John Riccio *Luigi Rezonni *Gregory McCain Stracci Family *Wendy Corduroy Cuneo Family *Tobias Cuneo Marina Family *Jancoppo *Richie Mazza *Heinz Doofenshmirtz Falcone Family *Giovanni Jossi *Martino Santolli Vinci Family *Francesco Pantozzi Pictures Sollozzo.png|Virgil Sollozzo. Joel shaking hands.jpg|Joel Stromboli. Two-Face.jpg|Harvey Dent. Kratze.png|Richie Mazza. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Sameth Tattaglia.png|Sameth Clinton. Jackson Woltz.jpg|Jackson Woltz. Tobias Cuneo.png|Tobias Cuneo. Marty face.png|Martino Santolli. Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy. Gregory McCain.jpg|Gregory McCain. Rezonni.jpg|Luigi Rezonni. Luis.jpg|Luis Espizona. Seen on streets You can see a mafia citizen, worker or truck driver on the street. They are called a "shoe" by higher ranks. Ponies The Ponies are the creatures that represent the crime family if the crests mean no importance anymore. They are all from Equestria, Outworld. Each family has it's pony by personalities and look-likes. Notable Ponies Corleone Family *Rarity Barzini Family *Diamond Tiara Tattaglia Family *Silver Spoon Cuneo Family *Sweetie Belle Stracci Family *Pinkie Pie O'Donnell Family *Fluttershy Vinci Family *Octavia Marina Family *Treehugger Falcone Family *Applejack Pictures Sexy_Rrity.png|Rarity. Sweetie_Belle_standing.png|Sweets Belle. Pinkamena_lickin'_a_knife.jpg|Pinkie Pie. Butchershy.jpg|Fluttershy. Tiara_and_Spoon.png|Silver Spoon (the grey one) and Diamond Tiara (the one with tea). This pic also shows how Tattaglias were slaves to the Barzini family. Octavia_2.jpg|Octavia. Tree_hugger_drugie.png|Treehugger. Applejack_cowboy.jpg|Applejack. TeaTime Tiara.jpg|Diamond Tiara. Twisted Silver Spoon.png|Silver Spoon. Category:Characters Category:Ranks Category:The Godfather